Forever and Always
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: Based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. NOT a songfic. Percy and Annabeth have been engaged since December and Annabeth is waiting for Percy to go on their date...but does Percy ever show? One-shot. Taking requests for more fics like this.


**Just a one shot. I heard this song, Forever and Always by Parachute…and I was like wow...this should be in a story somewhere, so here it is! Since it is summer break and everything, I might be writing a lot more stuff like this, I might even take requests if I'm really bored. So review and tell me what y'all think!**

Annabeth sat at her kitchen table. She moved into her new apartment about five months ago. She was finally eighteen and had a new found freedom. Her New York apartment was her first step to ensure that. She had a number of reasons to live in New York: It was close to camp, the college she would attend was close and Percy…

She looked at the clock. It read 7:30 P.M. Percy was supposed to arrive here at five. Now he may not be the most punctual person, but he was never this late. She was also positive he would've called if he knew he would be late.

Annabeth twists one of her stray, blonde curls as she waits for him to appear. Fifteen more minutes passed. She stood up and paced the kitchen. She called Sally, his mother, earlier to ask about his whereabouts, and she came up empty handed. She even Iris Messaged Chiron to ask if he was at camp. There was something wrong, and she could feel it. Her stomach churned at the thought of anything remotely bad happening to Percy.

She looks out the window to the parking lot. His car still had not made an appearance. She leaned her elbows on the counter and prayed to every god she could think of. She just wanted an answer. A miracle wouldn't be so bad either.

*Ring* Annabeth jumped and ran for the phone across the room, "Hello?" her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Sally's voice came through the phone urgently, "Get to the hospital now, something happened to Percy." Annabeth dropped the phone as a strong cry escaped her lips. She couldn't help but letting her mind wander to last December as she raced to the hospital.

_ "You're such a Seaweed Brain," She laughed at his attempt at a joke, "I hope you know that."_

_ "It's not my fault you're so smart and can't appreciate a good joke," he took his arm from around her and pretended to be hurt. He stood walking and his feet sunk a bit in the white sand. _

_ "I know I still love you, even if you can't even tell a joke right…" Annabeth let it hang in the air. She was cut off by the look Percy was giving her. Normally, she was able to resist his deep green eyes but tonight, they were overbearing. _

_ "Annabeth," he whispered. He took Annabeth's hand in his._

_ He paused for a moment, letting a small smile disrupt his perfect face. He gulped and got on one knee. He held a small, black velvet box in the hand that wasn't holding hers, "Percy," Annabeth's eyes were bigger than the full moon sitting above the water's horizon. A slight breeze blew her hair and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. _

_ "Annabeth, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" His eyes shone with a new shade of green as he awaited her answer. His knee was slowly sinking into the sand and the high tide was now washing over her feet and his leg._

_ "Percy," Annabeth couldn't speak. So long ago, she told Percy she wanted to build things that were permanent, things that would last the ages, and he had remembered that, "Yes."_

….

Annabeth brought herself back to the present with a jolt. She was pulling up to the hospital. She parked and leaned her face against the steering wheel and held back a sob. She had to go in. She strutted up to the front desk as if she wasn't about thirty seconds away from a total breakdown.

The receptionist sat with another nurse and they were talking cheerfully, "My I help you?"

Annabeth swallowed, hoping her voice didn't betray her calm mask, "I need to find the room for Percy Jackson."

The nurse looked over at Annabeth, "I'll bring her there; my break is up anyways." The nurse walked out from behind the desk after they exchanged goodbyes. She didn't bother to address Annabeth. The nurse could tell the poor girl didn't have it in her.

The halls seemed to go on. There had to be a million corridors and it all seemed like a never ending maze. Annabeth was trying to control her breathing as she walked with the nurse who was ignoring her. Normally, she would be offended by such a thing, but right now, only one thing was on her mind.

They walked into the room, Annabeth behind the nurse, and she struggled to keep her emotions at bay and her face composed. Sally didn't bother to hug her as usual; she just let Annabeth sit next to Percy. Annabeth tried to pay attention to Sally's explanation, but all she heard was 'car', 'crash', 'unstable' and words as such. Annabeth gripped Percy's hand for all it was worth. She couldn't bear to let go or let her eyes stray from his face.

"Annabeth," He struggled. His throat was tight and he was parched, making his voice scratchy, "Remember all those times we talked about always having the good life?" he grinned as she laughed through tears.

"We would have a house on the hill, have three kids and stay there forever," She recalled from memory. He attempted to nod and smile wider.

"I always told you we would grow old together, whether for rich or for poor or for better. And we would love each other no matter what. And you would smile and kiss me." He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. All those times passed through his mind and he would never get to live it out with her. He knew it.

"I have an idea!" Annabeth stood up and called in a nurse, "Can you get the chaplain in here?" The nurse nodded. It was normal for people to ask for a minister. Many religious families came through here.

But Annabeth had something else in mind. She explained it all to him and asked Sally and Paul if they could borrow their rings. They were going to have their own wedding ceremony now. The chaplain said a couple verses and Annabeth was ready to exchange vows and rings.

She smiled through her tears and thought back to his proposal, "Percy, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever," she choked on a sob and continued, "We'll still love each other, forever and always."

She finished her vows but the beeps on the monitor were slowing down. His voice seemed almost too low, "I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there; I'll always love you, forever and always. Annabeth…"

That was the last smile Annabeth would ever see on his loving face. She leaned over and kissed his lips gently on last time, "Forever and always."

** So yeah it was sad….but I love the song and it's been stuck in my head all day and I had to do something about it. So keep an eye out for some random one shots I'll probably be writing. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
